Ren's Era of Peace
by Captain Comet
Summary: The major kingdoms of Marlooma are all as they should be. The Mushroom Kingdom is the biggest and has the most power, the Koopa Kingdom is forever locked in battle with them, and the faraway BeanBean Kingdom remains neutral. But when King Bowser takes in a mysterious child, things begin to change. The child is destined for much more than anyone ever expected, including himself.


The Start of the Storm

Bowser took a walk through the castle. Thoughts of his family and his reputation kept him awake, and he decided to try and clear his mind. The calmness of how quiet it was at this time of night and gentle sound of the rain outside hitting the roof and walls was soothing

The first though was his eight children. The first seven, the Koopalings they have become known as, were Roy, eighteen, Morton, eighteen, Wendy, seventeen, Iggy, seventeen, Lemmy, sixteen, Larry, sixteen, and Ludwig, sixteen. He loved them all, but they were all adoptive children. The last remnants of an extinct species, the Koopa Klophs. But his eighth child was different.

Bowser Jr. was the only blood relative of the Koopa Royal Family left, besides Bowser. He was the youngest, at fifteen, but everyone Bowser and the Koopalings, helped raise him to be the rightful heir to the throne. Everyone knew he deserved it more, as not only is he the only blood-related child, but he is also the last remaining thing of Clawdia, the late Koopa Queen.

The second thought that kept Bowser up was the war. Many years ago, during the time his great grandfather was ruling, the always peaceful relationship the Koopa and Mushroom kingdoms was suddenly disrupted.

The Mushroom Kingdom had two species of mushroom-based creatures that mostly inhabited the kingdom, with a few humans as well. The two mushroom-based creatures, _Goomba Foogloses_ , the Goombas, and _Cappus Fernogs_ , the Toads, normally didn't care who was more dominant. But a rare, brown-colored Toad believed that they should be the dominant species over the Goombas, and soon started a cult devoted to this cause. Members would go out and murder innocent Goombas for this cause.

When Queen Andria Toadstool, Princess Peach's great grandmother, found out she sent her best soldiers out to bring down the cult. But it had grown too large, and they attempted to stage a cu. They stormed the castle, easily getting through the many guards, and got to the queen. To keep the peace, Andria was forced to banish the Goombas from the Mushroom Kingdom.

The cultists then took over the castle, knowing the queen was fearful of their power. But it only took a few days for the queen to trick them and lock as many as she could in the dungeon. The remaining cultists left for good, and everyone thought they had disbanded the cult.

Meanwhile, the Goombas, having been banished from the Mushroom Kingdom, sought help in the Koopa Kingdom. Bowser's great grandfather, Drake, took them in. This caused the Koopa Kingdom to grow in population dramatically, since almost half of the previous population had been wiped out by Koopelitis, a previously unknown disease that only affected Koopas, and almost killed King Drake himself. The Goombas, being mushrooms, helped quickly find a cure.

But, the cultists that had avoided being locked in the dungeon had a plan. They hadn't disbanded, knowing that the Goombas still existed as a species. They didn't know where, until they heard news of the Goombas, which now live in the Koopa Kingdom, had cured Koopelitis. The cultists rounded up their remaining forces, and invaded the Koopa Kingdom.

King Drake was furious that they had been invaded by an ally kingdom, and went straight for their castle, demanding to speak to the Andria. The queen tried explaining what happened, but Drake wouldn't believe any of it, and declare war on the Mushroom Kingdom.

Three generations later, they were still at war. But it wasn't as even as it was at the start. The Mushroom Kingdom had taken over much of the territory of the Koopa Kingdom, which was now reduced to just the castle and the land around it. The Koopa Kingdom was just defending, delaying the inevitable for as long as they could, hoping something would happen so they wouldn't lose the kingdom as a whole.

Bowser knew it was only a matter of time. Kamek, a Magikoopa that raised him after his parents died when he was three, knew this too. Neither wanted to completely destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, nor let their kingdom get destroyed. So Kamek came up with a plan. If they just went straight to the top and kidnapped their leader, then held her captive long enough until her army fell apart. That was the mindset that Bowser had been raised with, and what he's been trying to do ever since. But, her top guards were unbeatable. The two former plumbers, Mario and Luigi.

A knocking at the door interrupted Bowser's thoughts. Why was someone at the door at this time of night? He went over to check who it was. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find a human child there, roughly the same age as Jr. The child was surprise to see a giant Koopa at the door, expecting a human. But that didn't change anything.

"Please sir." he said. "Can I please take shelter here for the night?" he asked. "The rain is very cold, and I think it's the start of a big storm." Bowser stared at the child. After a few moments, he said "Come in."

Bowser led him through the castle towards the guest room. "Your castle is very big." the child said. "It looks smaller from the outside."

"I know." Bowser replied. "I designed it like that so it's harder to get detected."

"Smart." the child said.

"Here's your room." Bowser said after a few more moments or walking. He motioned toward a door that they were now standing next to. He opened the door and showed the child inside.

"I can't thank you enough." the child said as he sat on the bed.

"You're welcome." Bowser said. "There's a bathroom across the hall you can dry yourself off in."

"Okay." The child replied.

Bowser started walking out of the room, but stopped. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Ren." the child said.

Bowser left the room.


End file.
